Talk:Exiles (Multiverse)
If James Howlett (Earth-811) is dead maybe James Howlett (Earth-5700) was an Exile. :What comic did 811 die in? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::Comics:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 141, Burnt to bones by Sentinel. SF (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 12:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Keep in mind that many of the Exiles were pulled from just prior to their deaths. The Official Handbook says it's Earth-811. My guess is that he was pulled from just prior to being blasted by a Sentinel, and then returned to that moment. ::::--GrnMarvl14 14:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The exclamation point on this page is to help with searches and redirects. The page needs to stay. Artful Dodger (talk) 12:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Move Recommending the change to (Multiverse) from (Panoptichron) to bring the page in line with the naming conventions. Also Multiverse is easier to spell than Panoptichron :P Nausiated (talk) 00:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Which Comic? Did the Exiles ever encounter Venom in a storyline? I found a list of back issues I'm looking for and I can't locate this storyline anywhere. Thor2000 (talk) 15:40, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :The closest thing would probably be their periodic interaction with Spider's Carnage Klyntar. Other than that, there's brief notation of a previous team member who possessed a Venom Klyntar in ; however, it's unclear what reality they came from, so unfortunately there isn't even an article for that cameo. -- Annabell (talk) 20:44, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Home universes Are we still waiting for the other three's universes to be designated? Is that why they haven't been labeled as TRNs? DCLover1995 (talk) 01:54, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :TRN are only assigned when a user specifically requests one and assures their commitment to creating all the articles associated with the reality beyond simple stubs, otherwise we end up with a bunch of redlinks that nobody contributes to. -- Annabell (talk) 03:24, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::It would be cool to have some way of having a record of all characters with "general designation", so that editors know where are characters needed of specific designation... So that it would be easier to hunt this type of characters easier in case of creating pages for them Xelloss.nakama (talk) 15:27, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :::While I don't disagree with you, the current policy doesn't allow for it, and though changing it was being discussed on the Admin board, unfortunately the topic didn't get much attention. -- Annabell (talk) 21:16, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Two Teams In , Nocturne states that there are two Exiles team, which her team being the original and Blink's being a different one. Should the two teams have separate pages? MysteryScooby (talk) 19:50, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :The "original" team is from, and utilizing the Tallus from, the current team's past. Chronologically they're the Exiles that operated after Talia returned in , but before Victor's death in . -- Annabell (talk) 04:53, September 6, 2018 (UTC)